In the prior art, information pushing is generally implemented by sending information to a client through polling by a server. Specifically, the server detects a connection with the client at a certain time interval, or establishes a connection with the client periodically; therefore, the server sends generated information to the client when there is an effective connection.
In the process of implementing the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem:
the timing of information pushing in the prior art cannot be associated with establishment of a specific connection.